


Snowy Kisses

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Sherlolly - Freeform, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are fighting but they have gotten snowed in together. How will they keep warm? Sherlolly oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP doesn't like each other for some reason. They are together in a car and get snowed in. It's getting colder and colder and at some point they have to share body heat. -Prompt from otpprompts on tumblr :)
> 
> I own nothing!

England was having on of its worst winters in a long time. Sherlock was working on an important case and had to drive out into the middle of nowhere to examine a crime scene. John was busy with his newborn girl, so Sherlock had asked Molly to accompany him since she had been so helpful the last time.

It was Molly's day off, but she didn't have any other plans so she agreed to go with Sherlock.

Sherlock wasn't really one for conversation, so they sat in a comfortable silence for forty-five minutes until Sherlock finally spoke. "I literally cannot wrap my head around your reasoning for wearing that jumper. I have been trying for this whole drive, but really, it makes you look like a whale. I would recommend a different style next time."

Molly was taken aback. She had been under the impression that she and Sherlock were on very good terms. She would even call them good friends. This was very unlike him as of late. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she pushed them back and said, "This is my favorite jumper. I would appreciate if you didn't make fun of it. Also, it is very rude to call someone a whale."

Sherlock only smirked and replied, "I never said you were a whale. That would make for an interesting situation wouldn't it. You wouldn't even fit-" Sherlock kept talking but Molly tuned him out as she sat on her hands to keep warm, her fingernails digging into the bottom of her thighs.

It was late evening and very dark by the time the case was closed. After Sherlock and Molly had finished their investigation (all without once looking at each other) which turned out to be no more than a case of good ol' family drama with a side of murder, they walked back to the car. Sherlock got into the driver's seat and Molly into the passenger's seat. They still hadn't uttered an unnecessary word since the incident. Sherlock started driving. He got about fifteen minutes away when the snow pile-up on one of the unplowed roads got to be too much. He stopped the car and swore.

Molly had been staring at her feet instead of seething at Sherlock, but now she looked up and said, "What?"

"We're snowed in. It's way to dark to try and get out of this now. We're just going to have to spend the night here," he replied.

Molly's anger bubbled up to a new level. "Are you kidding me Sherlock Holmes? I did not come out here for you to insult me and then trap me in a freezing car overnight!"

"To be fair," Sherlock defended, "the snow was not under my control. Would you like to take the backseat? You can lay down there."

Molly was both confused and angry that Sherlock was being so nice. "Fine," was all she could utter back.

In an effort to save the little gas they had left for the drive home, Sherlock had to turn the engine off. The borrowed car was not equipped for such weather with a supply of blankets or anything, and Molly's jacket and 'whale' sweater were not proving warm enough. She was curled up in a ball in the back seat trying desperately to stay warm, but miserably failing. To her surprise she was suddenly joined by Sherlock who laid his Belstaff over her freezing body. Taken aback for the third time during this trip, Molly managed to say a curt, "Thank you."

The pair sat in silence for another five minutes, before Sherlock spoke. "I'm sorry for the things I said earlier, Molly." She remained silent, but he knew she wasn't asleep. Finally Molly sat up and looked Sherlock in the eyes for the first time in hours. "Why did you say them?" she asked with a slight waver in her voice.

"You're not John," Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

"Well, sorry we can't all be John," said Molly, practically spitting.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, that was the reason I was tense. I miss working with John on cases, but now he is always busy with Mary and the baby. You are one of the few people I don't hate spending time with, in fact I actually like to spend time with you, it's just different from when I work with John. What I am trying to say is that I took out my frustration about John's business on you and your...jumper, and I shouldn't have. Will you forgive me Molly Hooper?"

Molly could feel the tears prickling again. She had had no idea how Sherlock was feeling and her heart was warmed by the apology so much that she stopped shivering. "Yes," she managed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He instantly felt warmer inside and out and before he could think too hard he spoke again, "I meant what I said you know. I really do like to spend time with you, Molly." She snuggled tighter. He reached over and touched his cold hand to her cheek. She was startled since her eyes had been closed, but she looked up at Sherlock's face and smiled.

Molly could feel her heart beating faster at his touch and she closed her eyes again enjoying the moment. Sherlock took this opportunity when she wasn't looking to lean down and touch his lips to hers. Her eyes popped open in surprise and she pulled away.

Sherlock looked embarrassed. Did Sherlock get embarrassed? "Um," stuttered Molly, aware that her heart was beating loud enough for Sherlock to hear without even listening closely. "You mean you want to spend time with me that way?"

"Yes, that is what I was hoping, Molly. I thought that you would like that t-" She cut him off with her lips as she kissed him hard. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Between kisses she said, "Looks like we won't be cold tonight." "Not just tonight," replied Sherlock and he felt Molly smile against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own any of the Sherlock characters.
> 
> Also, this is my first try at writing fan fiction and I am American, so if there are any glaring errors of a geographical or fandom related nature please let me know! Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Edit]: Thank you for all of the kind reviews and favorites :) I have addressed the jumper/sweater issue. Also I do understand that sleeping in a car overnight can be unsafe during cold weather, but I have taken some artistic license in that area :).


End file.
